La dangereuse apprentie de Slade
by Danemi
Summary: Marquée par une enfance traumatisante, Rive, une adolescente perturbée, décide de s'enfuir loin de chez elle et tombe alors sur Slade qui lui propose de devenir son apprentie en échange d'une promesse : Celle de l'aider dans sa quête de vengeance. Un lien étrange se tisse alors entre les deux assassins sans que personne ne puisse y changer quoi que ce soit...


La main de l'apprentie mercenaire glissa lentement sur le S doré accroché à son plastron avant de finalement l'arracher d'un coup sec et déterminé.

« -Je… Je ne peux plus faire ça Slade. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Annonça la jeune fille d'une voix qu'elle voulait suffisamment forte pour paraître convaincante à l'oreille experte du mercenaire. Deathstroke poussa un léger sourire puis passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux blancs, le regard rivé sur son apprentie.

-D'accord. Je continuerai sans toi alors… Se contenta d'accorder l'assassin, en se levant de son trône d'acier. L'adolescente ne parvint pas à comprendre une réaction si calme face à la situation. Elle s' attendait plutôt à ce que le tueur lui hurle dessus durant plusieurs heures puis la harcèle de menaces avant de peut être de la kidnapper afin de lui faire changer d'avis sur sa décision…

-C'est tout ? S' étonna la jeune fille tout en écarquillant ses grands yeux sombres. Slade s' avança vers son ex-apprentie d'un pas lent presque angoissant et vint prendre de sa main l'emblème qu'elle venait de rejeter.

-Oui Rive. C'est fini. Si je t'ai choisie c'était uniquement parce que j'avais crut me reconnaître en toi… Cette volonté que tu avais de quitter une famille destructrice afin de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ta vie. Cette soif de victoire… Mais à présent que je te vois vouloir si ardemment abandonner je me rends compte que j'ai été dupé par mon aveuglement… Et ma pitié. Alors que je m'étais juré d'enterrer une bonne fois pour toutes un sentiment parasite si faible que celui-ci . À présent ,pars. L'adolescente sentit en elle monter une certaine quantité de larmes et préféra tourner les talons. Elle voulait se rendre loin de ce repaire qui avait été un temps le meilleur foyer qu'elle ait jamais connu mais surtout, de cet homme qui était l'objet d'une vague d'émotions parfois bien contradictoires. Il la croyait faible ? Indigne de l'entraînement cornélien qu'il lui avait fourni ? Et bien elle lui ferait comprendre l'étendu de son erreur.

Bien que Rive n'était âgée que d'à peine dix sept ans, elle avait déjà était contrainte d'endurer plus d'horreur que la moyenne. Abandonnée à un âge encore tendre par sa mère aux mains d'un beau père violent son esprit s'était développé d'une façon totalement différente que si elle avait put connaître une éducation vertueuse. L'enfant savait que si elle voulait survivre, elle devait se sentir prête à commettre toute sorte d'infamies … Le vol était vite apparu comme une nécessité pour se nourrir suffisamment afin de parer à son besoin vital de nourriture et d'eau. Savoir mentir était un talent inestimable si elle comptait berner son entourage et ainsi manipuler les événements à sa guise. Quant au meurtre… La seule idée de plonger une lame dans le cou d'une des innombrables personnes détestables qu'elle côtoyé au quotidien lui procurait une immense satisfaction. En dépit de l'avènement de cette nature sombre favorisée par une enfance décadente, la fillette n'était toujours pas en mesure de se défendre pleinement contre ses perpétuels agresseurs. Son beau père étant tout en haut de la liste. L'homme prenait un malin plaisir à la battre à tour de bras dès que l'occasion se présentait et lorsqu'elle franchit le seuil de la puberté, il commença à lui faire subir d'autres genres de sévices… Rive avait beau être quelqu'un de fondamentalement fort, sa condition la désespérait à un point où elle en venait à se demander si cela valait vraiment le coup de poursuivre son combat. Ce ne fut qu'après quatorze dures années que son petit monde tordu s'effondra finalement. La jeune fille avait décidé de fuguer loin de chez elle suite à une énième raclée, n'emportant dans son sac à dos qu'une bouteille d'eau, quelques vêtements ainsi que 20 dollars dérobé dans un tiroir de la cuisine. L'adolescente déambulait sans but précis à travers les rues désertes de sa ville, faiblement éclairée par un pauvre lampadaire lorsque qu'une haute silhouette se découpa des ténèbres ambiantes. Il s'agissait d'un homme masqué et surtout, armé jusqu'aux dents. L'inconnu l'interrogea sur la provenance du bel œil au bord noir qu'elle abhorrai et après que la jeune fille lui ait longuement fait le récit de son histoire , l'assassin lui proposa un marché. Rive serait logée, nourrie, vêtue, éduquée aux frais du mercenaire et en échange… L'adolescente deviendrait son apprentie et l'aiderait à accomplir sa vengeance parfaite envers l'équipe de jeunes héros à qui il devait la mort de son fils aîné. Rive accepta, certaine qu'une occasion pareille ne se présenterait pas deux fois. Ainsi durant trois longues années, l'apprentie tueuse fut entraînée physiquement et intellectuellement afin de devenir une arme vivante. Ce fut dur. Incroyablement dur. Mais jamais la jeune fille n'avait songer à abandonner, encouragée par les progrès hors normes qu'elle fournissait jour après jour et dévouée corps et âme à cette tâche qu'elle considérait presque comme sacrée. Rive avait commencé à nourrir une haine sans pareil envers les teen titans juste après avoir put entrevoir le cœur brisé de son mentor à travers son œil glacé lequel reflétait une douleur incommensurable à la mention de cet enfant qui lui avait été arraché… Oui ces justiciers méritaient d'être punis. Aussi l'adolescente accepta de devenir le projet de Slade… L'objectif qui lui avait été fixé était de manipuler chacun des membres de l'équipe ennemie en intervenant dans leur vie sous une fausse identité afin de les affaiblir au niveau du mental. Pour eux elle était Charlie, une jeune SDF toxicomane qui malgré son côté généreux et attentionné ne faisait que compliquer leur vie (intentionnellement bien entendu). Le moindre de leurs efforts censés améliorer la condition de leur amie étaient systématiquement démolis et cela pesait lourd sur la conscience de chacun. Mais si Rive avait remis sa démission à son maître ce n'était pas parce qu'elle avait commencé à nourrir de la compassion pour ces adolescents si sympathiques… Non c'était uniquement parce que la meurtrière s' était lassé de n'être qu'un pion sur l'échiquier de Slade et de se contenter d'obéir rigoureusement à chacun de ses ordres sans pouvoir agir librement. Le jeu avait déjà bien assez duré et aux yeux de la jeune fille il était grand temps de porter à l'adversaire un coup final de sa part qui permettrait à Deathstroke de prendre un avantage gargantuesque…

Une fois qu'elle eu quitté le repaire de Slade, Rive rentra dans l'appartement où était censée habiter son alter ego, lequel avait été payé par les teen titans soucieux de la voir vivre le mieux possible. La jeune fille retira son costume et le rangea soigneusement dans un tiroir caché dans la vielle armoire de la chambre avant d'enfiler des vêtements plus confortables. Enfin, elle vint s'allonger sur le lit et saisit son téléphone portable afin de téléphoner à Robin.

« -Ro-Robin tu peux venir s'il te plait ? Interrogea t-elle en essayant d'avoir l'air d'être dans un état de panique intense, au bord des larmes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?! S'enquit le leader de l'équipe. À en juger par l'angoisse présente dans sa voix, le jeu d'acteur de l'adolescente devait sonner juste.

-C'est Yan… Il est garé chez moi et il m'envoie des menaces depuis tout à l'heure… Oh non je crois qu'il est en train de monter ! Yann était l'ex petit copain de Charlie. Elle le connaissait depuis le collège et il était tout juste bon à la ramener vers la drogue à chaque fois qu'elle trouvait une issue de secours. Ce garçon était violent, brutal et il n'hésitait pas à frapper la jeune fille si il estimait qu'elle lui manquait de respect d'une manière ou d'une autre. Rive avait d'abord craint que Yan soit un peu trop caricatural pour convaincre la jeune équipe mais tous étaient tombés dans le panneau. En même temps, qui n'allait pas croire la pauvre et douce jeune fille qu'était Charlie ? Juste après avoir passé ce coup de fil, l'adolescente raccrocha brutalement suite à un cri d'effroi laissant deviner que Yan était la raison de cette interruption. Rive sortit de son sac à dos une poche de son propre sang qu'elle avait prélever un peu plus tôt et en répandit un peu partout dans la pièce. Suffisamment pour que ses amis croient qu'elle avait été égorgée et n'avait toute évidence pas survécu à une telle blessure. L'apprenti tueuse prit ensuite quelques clichés avant de quitter les lieux. Une fois que la porte fut brisée, la jeune fille reprit le chemin du repère. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle principale, Slade était installé devant son ordinateur et était en train de fouiller des dossiers. Il était évident que le tueur pouvait sentir sa présence dans la pièce, cependant il ne bougea pas d'un pouce sans tenir compte du geste de la main qu'il entreprit afin d'attraper au vol le portable que l'adolescente venait de lui jeter. Le mercenaire s'interrompit dans ses travaux pour observer les quelques clichés pris par son ancienne apprentie.

-Alors comme ça... Charlie est morte des mains de son ex copain ? Comprit le tueur, relevant la tête vers elle.

-Oui. Elle a appelé les titans pour qu'ils viennent la sauver mais ils ont étés trop lents. Résultat : leur amie a connu une fin terrible en dépit de tous leurs efforts pour lui offrir une vie meilleure… Le drame parfait. Expliqua la jeune fille, fière de son œuvre. Le mercenaire ôta son masque, révélant un visage portant des traces d'agacements.

-Alors pour ça que j'ai mérité cette petite scène tout à l'heure ? Tu voulais te retirer du jeu après avoir créé la plus grande catastrophe possible chez l'ennemi et tu te disais que si tu étais encore sous mes ordres je n'aurais jamais trouvé une si bonne façon de conclure ? En déduisit le mercenaire, se relevant d'un bond. Rive savait mieux que quiconque que son mentor détestait être sous estimé plus que tout.

-Exactement Slade. Et c'était le cas. Écoute moi ; Je ne veux pas être un instrument pour toi mais un élément indispensable dans ta vie. S'exclama la jeune fille en soutenant le regard bleu du meurtrier comme peu de gens avaient été capables de le faire face à lui.

-Ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de me le dire au lieu de partir brusquement en claquant la porte ? C'est fou ce que tu peux être stupide et immature ! Lui jeta l'homme plissant l'œil de colère.

-Ha alors c'est moi qui suis bête maintenant ? S' empourpra presque l'adolescente en posant un index accusateur sur la poitrine de l'assassin. Et toi alors ?! Tu n'aurais pas put me retenir au lieu de jouer la carte de la déception ou est ce que c'est parce que tu es vraiment le monstre sans sentiments que les gens disent que tu es ?

-Mais si je t'ai laissé quitter cet endroit c'est uniquement parce que je pensais déjà t'avoir perdu ! Se justifia le meurtrier. Réfléchis un peu pour une fois ! À quoi ça m'aurait servit de te garder enfermée chez moi à double tour en sachant que tu aurais quand même trouvé un moyen de t'enfuir un jour où l'autre ?

-Parce que tu as sérieusement déjà pensé à me séquestrer ?! Sale … Sale psychopathe ! Siffla la jeune fille avant de lui mettre une gifle. Le tueur retint le poignet de son apprentie dans l'une de ses grandes mains sans prêter attention à la douleur qu'aurait dut lui apporter un si joli coup.

-Sociopathe ,j'y tiens, merci. Grogna pratiquement l'assassin entre ses dents.

-Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te hais parfois Slade… Soupira la jeune fille avant de déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de son mentor. Le meurtrier parut d'abord surpris mais encore sous l'effet de l'adrénaline que lui avait procuré cette dispute, il le lui rendit tout de même.

-Et va savoir pourquoi… Je t'aime. Ajouta Rive avant d'entreprendre de retirer le costume du mercenaire, un léger sourire aux lèvres


End file.
